Dance with me
by Mrs.KJones
Summary: Summary: This is a one-shot but able to read afterwards The Hand. During OUAT's finale, Killain and Emma went to a ball, and they dance a waltz. Killian was a great teacher for Emma. Now, it is Emma's turn to teach Killian a dance, with the help of Granny and Ruby. Additional Pairings: Outlaw Queen and the Charmings


Summary: This is a one-shot but able to read afterwards _The Hand_. During OUAT's finale, Killain and Emma went to a ball, and they dance a waltz. Killian was a great teacher for Emma. Now, it is Emma's turn to teach Killian a dance.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of OUAT characters, *sigh* If I did I would hold on to Killian and never let him go..(This is a HINT! Ms. Emma Swan)

Parings: The Charmings, Outlaw Queen, and Captain Swan

Additional Characters: Ruby and Granny

* * *

In small port-side town in Maine at the local diner. Three women are talking about their plans for the weekend, and Regina wedding to Robin, and Emma's wedding to Killain.

"What are you going to do for your first dances?" Snow asked the two brides-to-be.

"I thought we could just wing it, Mom." Emma said.

"I think so too. After all, you don't go to much balls in the forest." Regina added wtih a chuckle.

This upset Snow very much, for being a romantic. "That will not do. This is your first dance as a married couple it should be filled with hope, love and a bit of romance."

"If Killian had his way. We would just skip the dinner, and go right to the honeymoon." Emma said smiling.

"Robin too." Regina said.

"Well, I think I have answer, Ruby and Granny said that they could teach six of us some dances."

"Six?" Emma said.

"I want David to brush up on some dances.. For the Father-Daughter dance." Snow stated.

"MOM!" Emma with a rolling of the eyes

"What?" Snow said.

"Never mind. I wonder what the guys are up too." Emma said.

"Up to no good." Regina said with a smile.

Meanwhile, the "guys" are working on Killian's new boat. When Snow calls David, the response is less than ideal for the guys,

"hello? Hi honey." David said.

"We have some news for you." Snow stated very simply. "With the two upcoming weddings, we all decided to teach you guys to dance."

"Snow, I already know how too,:" Stepping away from Killian and Robin. "besides, I am sure that they know how to also."

"Nevertheless, I am sure it is okay to review some dances...What is that Emma?"...Talking in the background. "and learn some of the current ones,"

"But..."

"It has been decide and we start in half-hour. Meet us at Granny's diner. Bye darling."

"Bye." He hangs up the phone, and turns to his friends and future-in-laws. "Well, _our _women has decided that we need to review some dances for upcoming weddings, and learn some current ones"

"Great." Robin said.

"Hang on a minute..when you say current you mean like that TV Show, "Dancing with the Stars?" Killain asked, "Emma loves that show. She has been asking me to join her in a dance class for a while now.."

"You mean that show with the ladies are wearing those skimpy outfit." David asked, Killain nods. "No way. I am not let my little girl dance like that in front of the whole town!:" Stated David, with his arms across his chest.

"David, it is okay, She is a grown woman now. " Robin said.

"With that damn curse.. I miss so much, Emma's first steps, tooth, first day at school, even her first date." David said.

"Dave, just think of all the new first you will have with us." Killain said.

"Like what?"

"Well, how about when our child is being born. True, you have missed it with Henry..but you will see and be with us as a grandpa." Killain stated.

"So, when will this new journey begins." Robin asked

"in half hour." David said.

"Wonderful." all three guys said together.

* * *

The guys come up the sidewalk towards the front door the diner. David opens the door, and is taken back from what the ladies, along with Henry and some dwarfs did. Then he notices his wife, daughter and Madam Major in dresses. Emma is not very happy about the whole dress thing, but she decided to wear a red dresss that is a small version of her ball gown, without the puffs.

"Wow..Snow, Emma, and Regina it looks great."

"Hey speak for yourself, _MATE_!" Killain said getting a bit angry, "Come Dave, get out of the way."

"Sorry, I was just taken back of what the ladies did."

Killain got pass his future father-in-law and saw his bride to be in a very pretty red dress. "Luv, you look stunning." He said as he kissed her,

"Does this dress remind you of anything?:

"The ball...for a beginner of the waltz you dance wonderful. See we don't need the lessons." Turns around to walk out the door

Emma grasps his newly-made hand, and said "Hold on there Killian. It was just about 3 minutes, and none of the people were paying attention to us, Unlike our wedding, when we will be the _only _couple on the dance floor."

"Strange customs you have here." Killian stated

"You do like some of them." Emma said as she smiles.

"well, how many lessons do we have here?" Robin asked as he is staring at Regina, who slightly blushes as she run her fingers thru her hair.

"Until we say so." Granny says as she and her granddaughter comes from the kitchen. "Your brides-to-be want you to relearn/learn two different style of dances. The traditional which is my area, and the nontraditional which is Ruby's area..She will decided with Regina, Emma and Snow on what you will learn. Depending on your relationships with each other."

_'Good, our dance will be hot!' _Killian was thinking to himself

_'YAHOO!'_ Robin said to himself

'_great..i don't need to learn anything..we will just hold each other and move to the music,' _David said to himself

"Now, Mr. Jones. I will start with you first." Killian had a shock look upon his face, and Emma just started giggling. Snow was laughing..Even Regina was chuckling. Emma stop and had to go to the bathroom.

"are you okay honey?" Snow asked, when Emma came back

"this baby is thinking that my bladder is a bouncy house..." Emma said, as she puts her head on her stomach, as she did, Killain look over with a concern-questionable face. "I am fine."

"Mr. Jones, place your hand on my waist." Granny said again, the whole gang just burst into laughter.

"Hey, Emma, are you going to let him forget this?" Ruby asked

"Never." Emma said, with a smile on her face.

"When is the wedding?" Regina asked

"I want it either, before I show more baby bump or after the baby is born." Emma said.

"luv, may I suggest earlier? PLEASE!" Killain said over his shoulder.

"Maybe we should, Mom." Emma said to Snow, "look how far Killain is going for this wedding."

"Fine. It will be hard."

"I have an idea. I will do the ceremony, a small one. And afterwards, we can have a town party." Regina said.

"You would do that for us?" Emma said, looking at Killian.

"Yes, I love being part of the good guys side. This will help the town people remember how far I came from, and what love has done for me." Robin smiile and gave her a peck on the check..

"I...we..would be honored." Emma looking at her man, said.

As the lessons continue, Granny took each of the men a turn, with at happy smile on her face said, "You did so wonderful." let a huge breath of air. "My goodness, I wish I was younger..."

"you would give all the ladies a run for their money or shall I say, men, Grandmother." Ruby said.

"true." Granny said with a chuckle. "its off for me to bed. I am so tired. I think I shall dream about your grandfather." Kisses her granddaughter on the forehead, and leaves.

The ladies got up and begin to dance with their men, Emma was dancing with Killian very sexually that made him a bit turn on, "luv, you want to do that in front of your parents? Your dad looks like he is going to kill me."

"Dad is cool..I am sure Mom did the same move...Ewe, now I have that image in my head." Emma said.

"What about this image.." Killain whispers what he is planning on doing with and for her tonight.

"Even better..Thanks Honey." Emma said

After an hour has past and it is time for them go home, but Killain and Emma. They were sitting in their booth just talking about the upcoming ceremony, when her cell began to rang.

"Hello."

"Hey, Mom. How did it go?" Henry was on the phone.

"Fine, Kid. Killain danced with Granny. It was funny. What is up?"

"I was wondering if I could stay with Mother and Robin for the weekend, I know it was your weekend. but I want to spend sometime with them, as Robin and Roland are going to be my stepfather and stepbrother... She told me that she is going to do your wedding?"

"That is right. It is a wonderful thing that is she doing..."

"So, can I?"

"Yes.." said Emma.

"Will you be okay..with the baby and everything?"

"Henry, the baby isn't born yet...I will be fine..I have some ideas to get me over the weekend."

"Okay, say hi for Killian for me."

They said their goodbyes, and she hung up. Killain looked at her with one eyebrow up. "Henry wanted to spend more time with Regina, Robin and Roland..They will be part of his..our family now.."

"So, we have the weekend all to ourselves?" Killian asked as he pulled her into his arms, and both of his hands are holding her face..he kisses her.

"Yep. We have the whole weekend to ourselves. Do you think you can handled it?" Emma asked as she kisses him.

"Aye." He kisses her tattoo of a swan on her wrist. "I have many ideas we can do.."

"For the weekend?"

"And, forever,"


End file.
